Best friends see more then you think!
by vannadear
Summary: Ashleigh gets sick and tired of the Cappie/Casey/Evan/Rebecca love drama and lets her thoughts be known to Casey. Bringing her to her senses and a FLUFFY Cappie Ending. CappieCasey CC fic of course! My First GREEK story so please review!


Best friends see more then you think! (a.k.a. Ash is sick of this crap!) By vannadear

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to the characters or anything GREEK related; because If I did, this would have actually happened in an episode by now!

This is my first GREEK Fic as I'm really new to the fandom. I just caught up on all the episodes yesterday! So feedback would be very much appreciated/loved.

* * *

_**SNAP**_

That was it. Ashleigh had just actually _heard_ it happen. She'd finally gotten so sick and tired of the 'Evan-Casey-Cappie-Rebecca' love-quad of doom that she had _actually_ snapped.

She hadn't meant for it to happen; though she had been mentally warning herself for the past couple weeks. This entire situation was driving her and everyone on campus-greek or otherwise; completely insane!

It was the last thing Casey said that had done it. The petite blond had been quietly musing to herself about how to make things right with Evan while she and Ash reviewed their Lit notes over Iced Mochas at one of the round metal tables outside the cafe.

The taller girl uncharacteristically snarled when she heard her friend once again bemoaning her break up with Evan, and how she would get him back. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself...before failing magnificently, slamming her textbook shut and looking directly into her best friend's startled hazel eyes.

"Are you _kidding_ me Casey!? **Seriously**?! WHY would you want Evan back? **_WHY_**!? You guys just don't **work**, I mean he has the personality of a _tree_, and he cheated on you with a _freshmen_ of all things. A freshmen who just so happens to be an _evil bitch,_ who is completely hell bent on ruining your life _any_ way she can!" the tall brunette gripped her book tightly before slamming it down on the table while simultaneously standing; neither girl realizing that everyone in a 20-foot radius had heard her enraged words and were now watching the scene unfold between the shrieking brunette and frozen blond.

"You don't even _like_ him," she continued, gathering a fresh breath of air. "I **know** you Case! You are my best friend in the entire world and beyond! I can see **straight** through your mask at all those functions and "dates" I mean come on; you're like a freaking' robot at those parties! You stand next to him and smile and nod and even _wave_ when it's needed; Evan doesn't even notice that the entire time you're with him your eyes are glazed over and you never smile; _actually_ smile. BUT **I** SEE IT CASEY!" She pried her hands from the abused textbook, before sitting in her abandoned seat and clenching them in her lap.

"You've changed so much since our first year that you don't even _remember_ how to have real fun anymore! Do you remember fun? It's fun when the smile on your face isn't forced! It's fun when you laugh and can't stop until you run out of air! The last time you were even happy was with Cappie a couple years ago; and you know it! So why don't you drop the "Stepford" act!!" She looked into the shocked and frozen face of her best friend for so many years, before leaning over the table towards her and continuing her tirade at a much lower volume then before; though the multitudes of eavesdroppers could still hear every word.

"Listen to me Casey...It could be 3AM on the night of a new moon, and the torch Cappie carries for you would make it seem like the middle of the day! He. Loves. You. and. You. Love. Him. Evan and Rebecca. Rebecca and Evan, they aren't even a _blip_ on either one of your radars. So for the first time; will you just _stop_ thinking and start **feeling**? You love with your _heart_, not your head. So stop thinking about 10 years from now or even 2 years ago. Stop thinking, and listen to your heart. What does it tell you?" Ashleigh had since moved her hands to Casey's shoulders as she finished her tirade, the anger having drained, leaving only hope that Casey would see the truth in her words.

Casey looked dumbstruck. For the first time, she had nothing to say. No excuses, no quick topic changes or diplomatic answers came to her; as her best friend had laid the entire situation so baldly on the table for her. She held a cold palm to her overheated face, swallowing her dry throat once before rasping out "You're right.I love Cappie, Ash. I'll never love anyone the way I love him...But I'm weak; I let the others bully me into breaking up with him...in the worst case of shallow behavior I've ever experienced in my life." She lifted her arm and held her hand around one of Ashleigh's, smiling sadly at her best friend and letting the truths pour out of her heart.

"Cappie is the best thing that ever happened to me Ash, and I threw it away because someone else told me to. Because I was so obsessed with being rich and popular that I didn't fight for the one person in my life who has always loved me no matter what I did. I was so stupid back then...and we were so happy together ...and god...I didn't even fight them. Didn't even try. There isn't an hour that goes by where I don't wish I could take it back...I _know_ I love Cappie, Ashleigh and I _know_ he loves me. But I can't _trust_ myself not to hurt him again. I can't take the chance. Because I'm not a good person like he is. I'd only end up hurting him again. So I push him away; and I throw myself into ZBZ and my lie with Evan...but I _can't_ even stand the **thought** of breaking Cappie's heart again!" she ended with a strangled sob as both hands rushed to cover her flushed face and her waterfall of tears.

Hearing such an honest declaration from the crying girl broke Ashleigh's heart; she had never known how Casey really felt about the entire situation; it was something that Casey had never spoken of. She had just donned her 'perfect' mask and continued drifting through life, playing the role she had given her only happiness to achieve. The taller girl scooted her seat around the table, inching closer to the distraught blond; she was about to gather her distraught best friend in a hag when she was beaten to the punch.

A pair of strong, familiar arms scooped Casey out of the cafe chair before clutching her tightly against a warm chest. Casey's head shot up as she felt herself lifted, held securely and then lowered down to the same chair she had recently occupied; only now on a person. Cappie's comforting earthy smell reached her senses first, as her vision was muddled with tears. One hand tried desperately to rid her face of the them, while the other rested at his collarbone; playing with the familiar Libra symbol that dangled just below his Adams apple.

"Cap-what are you-?" was all the distraught blond managed to choke out through her sobs before his hands were cupped at each side of her face, thumbs carefully wiping away her tears. He met her trembling lips with a soft kiss, stopping her question but then answering it anyway.

"I'm kissing the love of my life." he stated plainly. Leaning back as far as the small metal chair would allow him, he cradled her against his chest and tossed his head so that the shag of his brown bangs moved out of his eyes. "I heard everything you said Case," he cleared his throat, eyes betraying the his true nervousness as he continued.

"You know how I feel about you, Casey; how I've _always_ felt. I've just been waiting for you to let me know that you still feel the same way," he swallowed deeply before continuing "And now that I do, I'm never letting you go." One of his arms looped around her waist possessively, while his other stayed softly against her cheek. "I'm **not** letting you go again. Not for **anything**. Don't you get it? I _love_ you Casey!" he pulled her to him once more, though the kiss he bestowed was not the same type of tender adoration felt in the last they had shared. This was longing, this was passion, _need; _this kiss showed her exactly how the young Kappa Tau President felt about her.

The tear-stained blond did the only thing she could in response; she buried her fingers in his shaggy brown locks and returned the reverent kiss with as much love, hope and promise she could. She felt like she was drunk, or flying; like she was in a vacuum of space and her heart was trying to escape from her chest. Her head felt foggy and her breath fell short, but she continued to cling to him; exalting in his love like she'd forgotten to breathe and he was the only oxygen available.

Ashleigh smiled largely to herself before gathering her things from the table and quietly sneaking away from the scene. The dozens of observers had since wandered about their own business, leaving the two reunited lovers locked in a kiss of the ages. It would be eons before another couple mustered up the same amount of longing, hope, desire, passion and love that these two had.

Probably the same amount of time it would take for a snotty senator's daughter and a pompous rich-kid-cum fraternity President to scrape their jaws off the concrete at the entire scene they had just witnessed.

They **never** stood a chance.

* * *

The End!

Feedback will be fondly looked on with warmth and affection for anyone that gives it!


End file.
